Come Back to Me
by Sins007
Summary: Alternate continuity after chapter 123 of Tokyo Ghoul :Re "Fail" (Spoiler alert if you have not read until that chapter!) Kaneki and Touka are overwhelmed by their new opponent. Certain death await them, unless... Is that really what Mutsuki is looking for?


**Alright! I wanted to write something about Tokyo Ghoul for so long, now I'm taking my chance! :D**

 **This is an alternate course of action I'd like to see after the chapter 123 of Tokyo Ghoul :Re "Fail" (Spoiler alert! 0.0 Didn't read it? Don't read this if you don't want to spoil yourself!)**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it :3 (And, by the way, English isn't my mother tongue. So, please, excuse any Grammar or Typos :3 )**

 **Have a nice reading time :D**

 **Chapter 1 - Come Back to Me** **\- Part 1**

Kaneki clenched his fist, tilting his head to spit some blood before wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. That last hit made him bite his tongue, but it somewhat made him wake up too.

Mitsuki's sudden reappearing had been unsettling, but their goal was now clear.

He was a Ghoul, and a researched criminal to boot. They were a Dove, and they were here to do their job.

Kill him.

Plus, they brought that man with this strong aura with them. His last blow behind Ken's nape has been powerful, but he would be okay with just that. The dizziness was already, rapidly going away. He had been through worse, he could manage once more.

The rattling sound of boots moving on the asphalt attracted Kaneki's attention. He looked directly toward his adversary, the tall Dove, and ducked his lunged attack, rolling farther to get on his feet. Taking back his breath, he took a second to analyse his enemy. Just a mere second before the next blow, but it was enough. He had trained people like him. Although, he was fast, no movement from him were foreign for the former Dove Instructor. All that time with them, THAT he didn't forget.

Those memories almost made his heart ache as he dodged and blocked the furious attacks one after another, until one mighty hit blew him against a wall!

From the cavity formed into the bricks, Kaneki's hand grabbed the cracked surface to help him rise from the dusty hole. He posed his other hand on his chest, palping a few broken ribs with a wince. If only that disgusting suppressant wasn't flooding his veins, something like that would have healed in a matter of minutes.

He raised his sight, glaring at his opponent walking toward him with confidence.

At this rate, he was going to lose...

...

-"Cat Cat Cat..."

-"Stop Dodging Already!" Yelled Touka!

By God, that Dove was more evasive than an eel! Every hit Touka had attempted was evaded by them without even breaking a sweat!

No, Mitsuki was even smiling back arrogantly, posing their stare upon Touka as if she was some kind of vulgar insect. An insignificant insect getting in their way, pissing them off!

-"Cat Kitty Cat Cat..."

-"Enough with that!" Snapped the young Ghoul again. "What's that meaning?!"

Her breathing was taken away by a powerful hit in her stomach. The tail-like Kagune dug into her belly's flesh while her face's shape was deformed by the suffering.

-"Distraction." Sneered Mitsuki.

They walked toward their enemy, their sneering turning into a disgusted wince when Touka crawled back on the floor, recoiling as she could. -"A scaredy cat like you taking Sensei away? What a joke."

They raised their long Kagune upward, letting it fall with all its weight above poor Touka who yelled as she sank further into the floor, blood gushing out of her mouth.

-"I'm not laughing." Frowned Mitsuki.

They raised their knives to throw the finishing blow toward the pitiful mass formed by Touka, cowering on the floor under the pain, when...

-"Arrrggghhh!"

A loud cry startled them from outside.

Mitsuki clenched their fingers around their knives' hilt. It wasn't Sensei's voice, was it? Could their back-up be in trouble even despite all the suppressant they had given to his opponent?

They looked one last time at the Ghoul laying on the floor. She was no threat right now, drained by their fight almost to the point of falling unconscious and, Mitsuki's eyed closed to a slit, they firmly thought with resolve;

-'Sensei, you will not get away this time.'

...

Kaneki was still inside the wall's hole, getting himself back together. His enemy was closing in. Dangerously close. Ken's body felt heavy. Too Heavy. It wasn't regenerating fast enough and his foe was way too fast for him in this state. Fear sprouted inside his guts, spreading across him like a flash fire. It quickly grew into a devouring dread, shaping his eyes wide open.

If he could not regain a better control over his muscles, it was the end for him!

His enemy stood just above him, towering him, preparing the decisive strike. Kaneki felt as if his blood had frozen inside his veins, although it started to rush in every part of his being, carrying an adrenaline rush in his every fiber. Something bursted inside him, burning in his lower back area. In a split second, the Tall man attack fell and stopped an inch just above Ken's head, blood gushing out of his chest to fall on the Ghoul's face.

All that adrenaline inside Kanike unleashed the remaining unaffected RC cells spread across his body and made it rush to form thin Kagunes. He used it in a flash to pierce the rock beneath him and land a decisive strike on his foe from beneath him!

-"Arrrggghhh!"

The Tall man yelled from the pain. He stepped back, a hand on his chest to slow the blood loss, incredulity twisting his face. The four holes were tiny - in fact, they were already healing - but the sensation, the shock, was enough to unbalance him.

It wasn't supposed to happen. It Should Not have happened!

Kaneki used his Kagunes to extirpate himself from the hole, even taking support on them to walk. His Ghoul eye was fully displayed, almost a perfect match with the Tall man's red fluid covering half of his face, but both eyes were shaped evenly.

All traces of fear had fled from them, they were only showing resolve. A strong determination that could only be harbored by survivors!

A shape that could be mistaken for the one of a demented person.

Kaneki's display unsettled the Dove, making him realize his ultimate mistake. Believing he had been rendered powerless by the drug inside him. It was without considering everything he had been through and that had shaped him into the man he was today.

The impressive Ghoul advanced toward his foe, hiding the best he could the weakness still present in his legs. The fight was over from the moment he retaliated, and he had no intention of killing the Dove, but he wanted to scare him enough so he would run before realizing feeble Ken was right now.

Just a few feet away from his enemy, a piercing pain thrusted him from behind!

-"That's my Sensei!" Happily exclaimed Mitsuki's voice just behind his head.

They jumped back, leaving Kaneki wavering with two knives planted between his shoulder blades.

-"To think you still managed to bring out your Kagune." They continued with excitement, before smirking. "But that won't be possible anymore."

Ken's Kagune dissolved into thin air, the additional dose of suppressant injected with the two knives in his back taking a hold over his remaining strength. With the loss of his support, he stumbled, falling over the ground, his Ghoul Eye returning to normal. He felt more powerless than ever, completely drained, and, while his hand clenched into fists so tight his knuckles turned white, one last hit from the Dove made him lose consciouness.

The Tall man, raised his hand to hit once more

-"NO!"

But the voice of Mitsuki stopped him immediately. He turned his sight to stare at them, unbelieving.

-"Enough! Remember what I said before." They continued to confirm his doubts. "We are bringing him back home."

-"You can't be serious." The man grunted.

-"I can't believe Sensei would throw everything away like that and I won't be satisfied before hearing a real explanation from him. Not one that looks forced when some Ghoul is watching over him." They spat while looking back at the shop, frowning heavily.

He tsked and grabbed the slender body to throw it over his shoulder. Anyway, he would have this Ghoul's head sooner than later. With or without Mitsuki's approval.

He turned on his heels, but, just before he could go, Mitsuki took a grip on his elbow to add. -"And if he's not alive when I'll arrive, you won't be either."

The man frowned, but ultimately nodded. His time would come sooner or later.

After his departure, Mituski turned around too, walking toward the small shop. A quick look inside showed no sign of the female Ghoul.

-"Sneaky rat." They spat. "Where have you crawled to..."

They swept their look around, but quickly abandoned the search. That pitiful weakling had been no match for them. She'd be no threat later either.

Mitsuki turned to run back, leaving the place desolated.

...

Kaneki woke up painfully, opening his eyes as if they weighted a ton. He knew in a blink he was still under the effect of the suppressant, but that wasn't the most unsettling thing that dawned with his wake.

He was laying on the flooring of some small room, chains restraining his arms to the floor!

Looking around quickly, he saw no window, but a door opened only a moment after. The rattling sound that had been emitted by the metal chains when he suddenly moved had alarmed his captor!

Mitsuki passed the doorframe with a large smile on their face. They ran to embrace a completely appalled Kaneki, tightening their grip while whispering to his ear;

-"Welcome home, Sensei."

 **...**

 **We all know it won't happen like that, but I loved to imagine that turn of event ;)**

 **By the way, I know we had that scene with the wedding dresses at the beginning of chapter 123 but... is Mitsuki a boy or a girl? Honestly, I can't remember if that was specified in any early chapter and Touka uses the "They/Their" while talking about Mitsuki so I used it too... If you know the answer, please tell me! :D**

 **Alright, that's all for now, but I'd like to know if you liked it! :D Tell me if you want to know what happened next! :3**

 **See you soon! (If it's what you wish for :3)**


End file.
